


Caught like a fish on hook

by RedDeadPeggy (Peggysuave)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Kieran, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kieran is a bad boy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, or at least acts like one, very minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/RedDeadPeggy
Summary: Having a hard time getting along with the other gang members, you decide to cut and run in the middle of the night. "Unfortunately" Kieran notices your flight and comes after you...
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader, Kieran Duffy/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Caught like a fish on hook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first work published using my new pseudonym but it certainly isn't my first smut ever written :3 I think I'll beusing this new Pseud for Rdr2 fanfictions only^^  
> I have a hella bad crush on poor Kieran but I'm also into bad boys so I had to give him a kind of bad boy personality even if it might be a little ooc. I hope I made it believable nonetheless and y'all enjoy it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment if you did so <3

“(Y/N)!!! Will you finally stop?” Kieran screamed out, his voice nearly carried away by the cold night’s wind whistling around your ears. 

“GET LOST, KIERAN!” you yelled over your shoulder. “Leave me alone and mind your own business!” With a loud outcry you spurred the poor horse even more. Its fur was already damp with sweat from exhaustion and its heavy panting was clearly audible despite the blowing wind. You felt sorry for the poor animal but you’d rather shoot yourself than stop now.

“I’m warning you ONE LAST TIME, (y/n). Stop right fucking now and explain yourself, I swear I don’t want to hurt you!” Kieran shouted and to your concern his voice sounded a lot closer than just a few moments ago. Apparently his horse was in way better shape than yours.

“And I’m telling you to get fucking lost one more time, Kieran, this is none of your business and I don’t want to hurt you either but I will if I have to!” Already expecting him to catch up to you any second you started fiddling with the revolver on your hip. You definitely didn’t intent to actually use it but perhaps Kieran would puss out if you pointed a gun at his chest.  
Just when you had finally managed to fetch the revolver from your holster, you found yourself being yanked off the horseback and the gun flying from your hand. A jolt of pain flooded your nervous system when the lasso tightly wrapped around your chest and forced every last bit oxygen out of your lungs. For a brief second you felt weightless, eyes towards the night sky and you couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the Milky Way looked today.  
Kicking its rear legs the horse galloped away from underneath your flying body, missing your face by mere inches.  
You managed to tightly squeeze your eyes shut before crashing into the ground at full speed. The Milky Way flared up behind your closed eyelids and you felt like being hit by a sledgehammer. Gravel from the road scrubbed all over you tied-up form. Your clothes at least offered some protection to your body but there was nothing to protect your face. Gravel, sharp as glass splinters, tore your cheeks, chin and forehead open, blood gushing from the open wounds, only for them to be clogged up with dirt and dust from the road immediately after.  
After a couple of seconds in which you wished you were already dead, Kieran’s horse finally came to a halt and so did your terribly aching, mauled figure. Groaning and spitting dirt you curled up on the ground and started tugging on the restraints despite the fainting creeping up on you.

“Stay still, girl” Kieran panted as he got off his horse. “I said I don’t wanna hurt you but you left me no choice.”

With partly blackened out vision you saw his boots approaching your form on the ground. When he nudged the tip of his foot against your side to turn you on your back you didn’t resist, simply due to being way too run down to put up a fight. Kieran knelt above you and you had to blink several times to get a somewhat clear image of his face. Little droplets of sweat glistened on his forehead and he looked flaming mad, like he was about to shoot bullets at you from those dark eyes which usually looked so calm and innocent.  
Huffing like a bull he grabbed you by the lapels of your jacket with both hands and brought his face an inch closer to yours.

“Explain yourself! What’s on your mind, packing your bag, stealing a horse and scramming in the middle of the god damn night?” You wouldn’t be surprised if his head started steaming any second.

Still spitting out dirt, blood and gravel you finally managed to respond: “Shhh – Shit... None of your... freaking business, get lost, K-Kieran.”

“How often are you going to tell me that? You may or may not have noticed but I ain’t getting lost. In fact I caught you like a fish on a hook and now you owe me some explanations!” He grabbed your lapels a little tighter and lifted your torso off the ground, bringing you closer to his face.

“I don’t owe you shit, O’Driscoll.” You spat out. “How did you even *spit* notice I was leaving?”

“I always sleep near the horses – you think I wouldn’t notice when someone saddles up a horse past fucking midnight?”

“Aaah, right, I forgot your lonely ass always sleeps with the horses... My bad!”

Kieran stared at you with Devil’s eyes. “Explain yourself. Right. Fucking. Now.”

“Why do you even care?! No one in this godforsaken camp ever gave a freaking shit about me so leave me the hell alone.” You tried to put as much anger in your gaze as possible but you probably looked rather pathetic with your blood- and dirt smeared face. 

“Ah, I see what this is about... Trust me, I know what it’s like being the underdog. You know, before you came –“ You didn’t let him finish his sentence.

“You don’t know SHIT! You don’t know what it’s like being me amongst these animals... Most of the men are just downright rude and disgusting towards me. And the girls act all stuck up and ignore me like a piece of shit.”

A hurt look appeared on his face. “Aha?! And what about me, huh?” Kieran let go of your lapels and tightly clasped your chin and cheeks with one hand, accidentally pushing the gravel even deeper into your maltreated flesh. “Have I ever been rude and disgusting towards you? Have I ever given you a reason to run off like a thief in the night?” 

You yelped out at the sudden, rough touch on your hurting face and started pushing against his towering form on top of you with the palms of your hands. “Get off me, you... You jerk, you’re hurting me, god damn O’Driscoll!”

Kieran was about to lose his temper at the sound of the detested nickname and ungently wrapped his other hand around your throat. He was staring down on you and gave you the look of a thousand deaths as he demanded: “Answer me, girl, and if you call me an O’Driscoll ever again I swear, I will make you regret it!”

Up until today you never thought Kieran would be able to sound and look this aggressive and dominant. You didn’t like to admit it but you had a big lump in your throat when you finally replied: “N-no, you never gave me a reason.” Your voice came out even more feeble than you had intended and you felt your heart pump blood through your body at mad speed when Kieran squeezed your aching neck a little bit harder. 

“Then WHY-” he made a pause for effect. “WHY would you run away like that?”

Blinking furiously you tried to keep the tears from streaming from your eyes and clasped each of his wrists with shaky hands, trying to loosen his unrelenting grip on you. “Wh-what do you expect from me? Do you want me to stay at the camp where everyone hates me just because of you?”

Kieran panted heavily and apparently had a hard time not giving you a slap in the face. “Well that’s what I’m GOD DAMN HOPING!”

“Wh-what? But why?” you asked, ashamed of your trembling voice. None of this made sense to you.

“You may not have noticed, (y/n), but I like you! I like you quite a lot, you dumb ass, stubborn, cute as fuck, blind girl! I thought you knew!” His voice was trembling too but you couldn’t tell if it came from anger or excitement.

“Wh – What?” you replied again, sounding like a dumbass, but you were totally flabbergasted. All of a sudden Kieran kneeling on top of you felt completely different. Heat radiated from his crotch and your skin tingled where he held you clasped with his hands. You started wriggling like a snake beneath him and had trouble returning his gaze. “Y-you think I’m cute?” you asked with hitching voice and felt the blood gush into your cheeks as your heart hammered like crazy.

“Yeah, I do.” Kieran repeated what he had just said and unwittingly licked his lips as he looked down on you. “To be honest, I think you look even cuter all tied up on the ground like that.” He playfully tugged on the lasso which was still wrapped around your torso.

“Oh – Oh, Kieran” you stammered pathetically and you were pretty sure your cheeks had the color of ripe tomatoes by now. Despite the cold night’s wind, heat flared up all over your body, especially between your legs and you couldn’t help but wince when Kieran gave your neck another demonstrative squeeze, as if to see what kind of reaction this would earn him.  
Obviously pleased by your response he lowered himself on top of you and whispered: “Stay still now, girl.”  
Under normal circumstances he never would have dared to go for such a straight forward move but the circumstances clearly weren’t normal and your obvious arousal spurred him on. Without waiting for you to reply, he leaned down and caught you in a kiss, so heated and passionate that it left you wondering how you never had noticed he was into you before.  
His lips tasted like a man’s, like whisky and tobacco but for some reason there was also a faint, fruity note of sweet strawberries lingering on them. Kieran’s scruffy beard tickled your skin as he deepened the kiss, demanding more from you, nudging his tongue against your lips until you opened up your mouth for him. Unable to control yourself you shamelessly moaned into his mouth as he started twirling his tongue around yours, tasted you, explored every corner of your mouth as if he had been waiting to do this since he first saw you. He rubbed his thumb up and down your cheek and his prickling touch on your skin easily washed away the pain from the fresh wounds.  
Due to the lasso you were unable to bring your hands all the way up to his face so you needily tugged on his coat instead, wishing he would slide even closer, wanting to feel the weight of his body and his crotch between your legs. Kieran noticed your tugging and you felt him smile a sultry smile against your mouth. Hungrily he kept on kissing and sucking on your lips as if he were a starving man and your lips were the most delicious treat on earth – and perhaps they actually were to him. As his left hand still kept the side of your face clasped, his right one slowly but surely snuck downwards, caressing your neck and collar bones on its way, all the way down the side of your torso until he reached the hem of your coat and blouse. Hesitantly he pushed beneath the fabric, gently caressing the bare skin of your hip and stomach, not daring to go any further yet. The sensation of his calloused fingertips being so gentle on your skin sent shivers of pleasure down your spine and made you whine into his mouth. How much you would have liked to just grab that teasing hand of his and push it all the way up to your tits and beg him to just knead and squeeze them however he liked. Needily you sucked on Kieran’s lips, took the lower one in your mouth and bit down a little bit too hard.  
All of a sudden Kieran’s hand was on your waist, squeezing your soft flesh tightly as he interrupted the kiss which earned him an adorable little outcry from you.

“I want you, (y/n)” he hissed and kept on roughly squeezing your waist with both hands. “And I really hope you want me too, cause I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself now that you’ve given me such a wonderful taste of what could be coming.” 

You exhaled half-moan half-giggle at his remark and a wave of heat pooled in your abdomen and despite the chilling wind you felt like you were in Sahara desert all of a sudden. “O-oh Kieran, just... Please.” With pleading eyes you stared up at him and found his to be even darker than usual, hooded with lust and excitement. For a second you contemplated breaking loose just so that he would have to catch you with that lasso again but you decided against it. “Just... d-do what you want with me, okay? Please, oh please, come here!” you stammered and another shiver ran down your spine when a wide, mischievous smile spread across his face, which gave him a somewhat boyish look despite being a grown man.

Deftly he untied the lasso, tossed it aside and offered you a hand to pull you to your feet. As soon as you were standing you immediately found yourself to be swept off your feet again. Kieran had picked you up and made you wrap your legs around his waist - which you gladly did - all the while squeezing and kneading your thighs.  
“Let’s get you off this road, darlin’ – we don’t want any passersby to see us do we?” he purred into your ear which made you turn beet red as you flung your arms around his neck and buried one hand as well as your face in his hair, smelling him, inhaling his wonderful, manly scent which made you all jittery and excited.  
Kieran set you down behind the tree line where hardly any moonlight reached the forest floor. Placing one hand on your chest he pushed you backwards until your back bumped into a broad tree trunk. Having no place to go, you found yourself to be caged in his arms as he pressed his body against your trembling form. Mewling and whining you returned his passionate kisses which turned rougher and needier as the minutes trickled by. All of a sudden there was a knee between your thighs, forcing them apart. With a wince you tried to retreat when Kieran’s hand started rubbing up and down your crotch above your pants but you quickly became wax in the man’s hands once the first waves of pleasure from the friction on your womanhood washed over you. Very quickly you stopped fighting back and grinded against his hand, buried your fingers in his hair and moaned into his mouth. Kieran’s other hand slipped underneath the hem of your blouse once anew and quickly made its way up to your breasts where he didn’t hesitate any longer and cupped one of your mounds. He exhaled a husky moan himself at the sensation of kneading your soft flesh, of feeling and hearing the adorable reactions pinching your erected nipples granted him – and mostly of being so intimately close to the woman he had desired for months.

“K-kieran, please...” you whimpered pathetically and wondered when you had last been so aroused and felt so good. Even though you could barely see him, you knew he was smiling – grinning.

“Kieran what?” he purred next to your ear, his beard tickling your sensitive skin, tip of his nose brushing against your cheek. “What is it that you crave, sweetheart? Whisper it right into my ear.” Your heart was pounding like a hammer inside your ribcage and your stomach dropped with anxiety. You were tough and brave enough to steal a horse, weapons and supplies and ride off at night but you didn’t have the guts to tell Kieran that you wanted him to fuck you. For a moment you felt truly pathetic and would have liked to just fall to your knees and apologize for being such a lousy human being.

When you actually nearly fell to your knees, you didn’t do it on purpose though. Kieran had undone your belt and button and was dipping his hand inside your pants. You cried out as he rubbed up and down your pussy, only a thin layer of fabric separating him from your throbbing, heated flesh. Wetness already drenched your panties and you were sure Kieran felt it too.

“Com’ on, darlin’, what is it that you want?” he kept on purring with a teasing undertone and you had a feeling that he wouldn’t let you go so easily even if you begged. “If you don’t wanna tell me, well, I’ll just have to guess.”  
With that being said he pushed your underwear aside and slipped his fingers between your slick, hot folds. Yelping out you were hardly able to keep your balance as his rough fingers on your throbbing flesh made your legs shake with excitement and pleasure.  
“You like that, darlin’? Is this what you want?” he cooed and found your already hypersensitive clit between your folds. You felt like you were about to go unconscious from the long-yearned-for stimulation but his other hand kept you pinned to the tree trunk.  
“Ya don’t even need to tell me, girl, I already know how much you like it – how much you like my fingers on your cute, little pussy.” Two of his fingers dipped between your folds once anew, going much deeper this time, easily forcing your tight, wet walls apart until he had them buried to the hilt. Whining out pathetically you clung on to his neck for dear life when he started fingering you – slowly at first but picking up more and more speed as he saw how you were becoming putty in his hands, how you were twitching and shaking in his grasp and at the sound of those cute moans you moaned into his ear. If his fingers made you feel so good, you wondered how good his dick would make you feel.

Gathering all of your courage (like seriously, where had your usual sharp tongue and courage vanished to?) you managed to form a coherent sentence: “Kieran... Will you do me a favor?”  
As you felt him grin against your cheek he pulled his fingers out of your pussy with a lewd sound, making your own juices leak out, soaking your already drenched panties. One of his fingertips returned to your throbbing nub and gently rubbed it with circular motions. “Anything, darlin’, all ya have to do is ask” Kieran replied and softly twisted your nipple with his other hand.

“T-take me please!” You whimpered and clawed your fingers into his shoulders. When he took a moment to reply you hastily added: “I want you Kieran, I want you so bad! I – I’ll do anything you want me to, just please, f-fuck me right here on the floor!” With a hammering heart you waited for his response.

“Thought you’d never ask” he rasped and slipped his hand out of your soaked panties. “Not like you had a choice or something” he added with a mischievous undertone which let you know that he was not being entirely serious but the thought of him not letting you get away sure as hell turned you on beyond comparison. “Oh, Kieran!” you mewled loudly. “M-make me your bitch!”  
“You already are.” Kieran smirked and sounded a thousand times more confident than he usually did at the camp. “Now get those things off, girl. What kind of woman wears pants anyway?” He started dragging down your pants but quickly changed his mind and tossed your coat to the ground instead and pulled your blouse over your head first, revealing your breasts to the cold night’s air. Feeling slightly more courageous than before you hummed: “Well, a woman like me does.”  
A shiver ran down your spine when Kieran grabbed you by your waist, squeezed you tightly and pulled you close, making your tits brush against his broad, firm torso. “Luckily a woman like you is exactly what I want” he whispered. “In fact, you are the only woman I want, (y/n).”

An odd feeling tugged on your heart at his words and you weren’t quite sure what it meant. All you knew for sure is that you wanted Kieran so badly, it physically hurt. Exhaling a long, yearning sigh you started working on removing his coat. Carelessly you dropped it to the ground and Kieran gladly helped you get rid of his shirt as well, which left his torso as bare as yours. You stared at his naked chest in awe and almost immediately reached out to touch him and run your fingers over his firm pecs, through his chest hair and all the way down to his stomach. His abs weren’t the most defined you had ever seen and yet his body looked like the sexiest one on the whole planet to you.

“L-like what you see, darlin’?” Kieran whispered as he ran his own hands up and down your waist but you thought you heard a somewhat insecure undertone in his voice which you found absolutely adorable.  
“I’m loving what I see” you replied and pushed yourself up close, pressing your plump tits against his warm chest and for a second you thought you felt his pounding heartbeat beneath his ribs. Kieran exhaled a happy chuckle at your remark and gave you a teasing kiss, keeping you close with one hand on the small of your back and the other one buried in your hair. When he let go, he quickly bent down to spread his coat on the forest floor and took a seat on top of it.

“Come on here, sweetheart” he commanded and reached his hand out for you. When you took it with a smile you found yourself to be pulled to the ground in a stormy manner, nearly toppling and falling onto all fourth. Within seconds he flipped you to your back as if you were some sort of weightless doll and hovered above you. Despite the scarce moonlight seeping through the thick foliage, you noticed he was licking his lips again and you felt like you were a fawn about to be devoured by a hungry wolf.  
Right as you were done thinking that thought, he hooked his thumps beneath the waistband of your pants and pulled them over your ass with one swift movement which lured a small gasp from your throat. Quickly he pulled off your boots, tossed them aside and completely removed your pants with ease. A shiver ran down your body when the cool air brushed over you nearly naked form, making the fine hair all over your skin stand on end. The chill was soon to be replaced with heat when Kieran roughly grabbed you by your thighs, fingertips digging into your soft flesh. Slowly but firmly he pulled them apart, making you wince in his grasp, feeling embarrassed to be this exposed to him. Wetness was seeping through the thin fabric of your underwear and you knew Kieran saw it. You gulped down hard and grabbed two fists full of coat.

“You are beautiful” Kieran murmured and sounded truly awestruck. You loved the way he had been acting like a bad boy all along but his tone of voice in this very moment was probably the most beautiful thing you had ever heard. Something tugged at your heart again and your cheeks flushed deep red as a bright smile lit up your face.  
Kieran quickly cleared his throat and continued: “Ya know what’d make you look even more beautiful though? If you had my cock inside you and were moaning my name!” New arousal pooled in your abdomen and your pussy clenched at his remark, reminding you of how badly you wanted to be touched – touched by Kieran and be cumming on his cock.  
“Oh, Kieran...” you sighed and stared up at him pleadingly.  
“Touch me, darlin’” he commanded and you eagerly reached out for his pants, unbuckled his belt and undid the button with trembling fingers. It must’ve been nearly a year since you had last seen or touched a dick so you suddenly felt a little nervous when you reached inside to free his hard erection from the restraining trousers. Spurred on by the small groans coming from his throat you quickly retrieved your courage though. You firmly clasped his shaft and teasingly pumped up and down for a little while. There was a vein on the underside of his cock, throbbing against the palm of your hand and you couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like on your tongue if you sucked him off. Kieran exhaled a moan when you brought your thumb up to the hot head of his dick, swiped it across and smeared the leaking pre-cum all over it. A grin spread across your face when you noticed how he was rutting against your hand – apparently you hadn’t forgotten all of your abilities in the past year.

“Let’s stop messin’ ‘round, sweetheart” Kieran breathed heavily and reluctantly withdrew himself from your reach. You must’ve been doing a real good job down there if was already panting so hard, you thought to yourself.  
Willingly you lifted your ass up so Kieran could remove your panties. Seemingly accidentally his fingertips brushed against your sex as he did so which left you wincing and whimpering. Almost automatically your legs fell open for him and to your own surprise you didn’t feel ashamed at all. Kieran licked his lips at the sight of your exposed, swollen womanhood, your wetness making your folds glisten in the cool moonlight.  
“Fuck...” he muttered under his breath and ran one hand up your stomach to get a hold on your waist while the other one teased and caressed the skin surrounding your sex, making your nerve ends twitch and your body shake with anticipation.  
“K-kieran, come ooon” you howled out and desperately tried to grind up against his hand.  
“I’ll tease you as long as I like, darlin’” he chuckled and dipped his index finger halfway inside your dripping pussy before pulling it back out, spreading the wetness all over your sensitive clit and pushing it all the way back in.  
“Just look at you, you’re such a mess already – a mess for me. Ya like being under my control darlin’?” He added a second finger and slightly increased the pace, making you writhe beneath him as you spread your legs as wide as you could.  
“Y-y-yeeesss” you hissed and felt tears well up in your eyes as the sensation of being touched like this after such a long time was simply overwhelming.  
As he scissored his fingers inside you, spreading you out, he muttered: “You know I lo-, I mean I really like you, (y/n), and I can make you cum like this if ya want... I mean, I don’t want to get you... pregnant... Unless, unless you want me to...”  
“Oh, SHUT UP” you yelled out and impatiently shot up in an upright position. “I know my cycle – You won’t get me pregnant today, Kieran, so come here RIGHT now or else –“ Your words were cut off as he caught you in a kiss and forced his tongue inside your mouth. With one hand on your chest he pushed you back down on the coat, letting you feel all of his body weight while he added a third finger into your quavering, dripping pussy. Nearly driven mad by your own arousal you moaned –almost screamed – into his mouth and grinded against his hand, wanting him to just fuck you in half more than anything.  
With a squelching sound he withdrew his fingers from your throbbing hole, smeared your slick juices all over your womanhood and gave it an appreciative smack when he was done which made you flinch back and yelp out.

“Alright, Daddy’s turn” he whispered into your ear and lowered himself on top of you, caging you in his strong arms. An unknown sort of arousal made your entire core throb at the sound of that nickname and you whimpered against his neck. The tip of his twitching, rock-hard cock brushed against your slick entrance, pre-cum mixing with your own juices.  
“Don’t fight back now, darlin’” he grunted and left you no more time to brace yourself. With one powerful thrust he buried himself to the hilt and despite the dripping wetness it made your walls ache in a half-painful, half-delicious way. Shamelessly you dug your nails into his back, fully intended to scratch and bite him however you liked. Kieran hissed out and slightly adjusted his position before starting to rut in and out of your delicately burning pussy at a steady pace.  
“Fuck... What a tight little hole you have” he grunted and buried his dick deep down inside you, hitting your cervix with his tip. “And all for me.” Teeth nibbled on your neck, biting, biting harder, sucking on your skin as he drilled you and you knew there would be marks and bruises left for everyone to see once he was done. Feeling absolutely blissful, nearly ecstatic you grinded up against him, wrapped your legs around his slender waist and adapted to his rhythm, moaning out every time he hit your womb with his hot, throbbing head.  
“You’re MINE, (y/n) and I want everyone to see!” Kieran growled and buried one hand in your hair, pulling harshly, and clasped your waist with his other one, digging his fingers into your soft flesh – hard enough to leave a bruise. Despite being hopelessly turned on by being touched so rough, you wondered what would happen if you started fighting back in a playful manner.

“K-Kieran, please, stop” you panted and pushed against his sweat-coated shoulders with the palms of your hands, nails digging into his skin. His thrusts became hesitant and his face emerged from your neck – looking bewildered as well as worried.  
“W-what do you mean? Did I do somethin’ wrong? Darlin’, I didn’t mean to-“ He swallowed down those last words as he saw you winking at him with one eye, grinning widely.  
“Oh... I see what this is about” he smiled back at you except that his smile was a lot darker than yours. You gulped down, feeling both afraid and excited. Kieran brought himself in a more upright position and grabbed both of your wrists, wrapped one hand around them and pressed them tightly to your chest – making it impossible for you to move them.  
As he lined himself back up with your throbbing entrance, he hissed: “You’re just a little slut, aren’t ya?” With one powerful thrust, that nearly made you see stars, he buried himself to the hilt. “You just like being dominated, don’t ya?” he kept on growling and you eagerly nodded your head while whimpering and writhing pathetically, each thrust drawing a whine from your throat. Kieran picked up a fast and steady pace, pulling nearly all the way out before forcefully thrusting back in. Playfully desperate you tried to break free from his grasp and hissed at him like an angry cat. His grip on your wrists was merciless and bruising and you loved every second of it, his roughness making your juices pour more and more.  
“I... Can’t... Take it!” you yelped out between thrusts and pleadingly stared up at him which earned you nothing but an evil chuckle.  
“You can, and you will, darlin’” All of a sudden his other hand was on your neck, gripping hard and squeezing tightly. You tried to cry out but found yourself not to have nearly enough oxygen to do so. Hoarsely you screeched something like “too much” which only made him thrust into you even harder. Stars danced in front of your halfway closed eyes as you hung in his grasp like a ragdoll, gasping for air, nearly having your core fucked in half.  
“See how good you’re taking my dick, sweetheart?” Kieran rasped. “You’re gon’ take it until I decide it’s time to stop, you don’t get a say in this, honey.”  
A single, real tear fell from the corner of your eye. Your pussy felt stuffed to the brim, his length and girth completely filling you out and you never wanted this night to end.  
“You and your pussy are mine, got that?” Despite your head weighing a thousand tons you feebly nodded.  
“You’re MINE and you’ll do whatever I say!” Again you nodded, wanting to cry out but having no breath to do so.  
“Be a good girl then and promise me you’ll never try to run away from me again!” When you didn’t nod immediately, he gave your neck another hard, bruising squeeze. “PROMISE ME! I’ll take you back to camp with me and I’ll fuck you every day, darlin’, whether you want it or not!” You weren’t sure anymore if he was just playing a role and it scared the living daylights out of you as well as turning you on.  
“I-I... I p...romise” you rasped barely audible and with that being said, suddenly all of the pressure on your throat was gone and your wrists were free. With a squelch Kieran pulled his hard cock out of your aching, maltreated pussy.  
“Good girl” he hummed. “Good girls get a treat. Turn around, sweetheart.” Still gasping for air you shakily got onto all fourth and turned around the way he liked it. His hand snaked its way to the nape of your neck and pushed your head down until it was buried in his coat. Inhaling his scent felt weirdly calming and you clasped the fabric to keep your hands from shaking.  
For a moment Kieran solely admired the view of your ass being high up in the air for him, your dripping, red folds on display. A startled yelp came from your mouth when his hands came crashing down on your cheeks with a loud smack. He repeated the procedure a couple of times and then gently but firmly massaged your ass, pulling your cheeks apart, watching your juices drip from your quavering womanhood. All of a sudden his thumb was on your clit and after just a few flicks you felt electrified, pressure and heat building up in your core.  
The arousal eased the pain when he buried his dick inside you, going even deeper due to the new, steeper angle. Each thrust made his tip hit your cervix and each thrust lured a filthy, shameless moan from your throat as you clawed your fingers into the fabric.  
“F-fuck, I wanna... I wanna” you groaned out, mind too hazy to form any coherent sentence.  
“You wanna cum on my cock, darlin’?” Kieran cooed from behind as he kept on drilling your pussy at a merciless pace and held your hips in vice grip.  
“Y-yeees” you mewled on the verge of tears.  
Kieran reached around your legs with one hand and suddenly his fingertip was back on your hypersensitive clit. Screaming out with bliss you melted underneath him as he rubbed your nub back and forth, back and forth all the while stuffing your pussy to the brim with each thrust.  
“OH MY GOD, K-K-KIEEERAAAN!” you yelled out at the top of your voice as your entire body started twitching, the waves of your orgasm hitting you so hard that you collapsed on the floor, panting, exhausted and sweating. Kieran quickly broke your fall, digging his fingers deep into the flesh of your hips and kept your ass in an upright position. He was grunting and panting himself and fucked you through your orgasm until his very own movement became erratic.  
“Arrgghh, fuck, (y/n)” he growled out and left imprints of his fingers on your skin as he shot his hot load of cum into your twitching pussy, letting you milk every drip of his semen and painting your walls white. 

For a little while both of you remained still, motionless, not even making a sound before he finally withdrew his softening member from your pussy. Semen dripped from your hole and trickled down your thigh but you couldn’t care less. Feeling half unconscious you fell to your side and didn’t resist when Kieran, who had settled down next to you, pulled you in a gentle embrace and caressed your hair. You remained quiet for long minutes as the cool wind dried the sweat on both of your bodies and while the silence didn’t feel uncomfortable, you had a feeling that neither of you knew what to say.  
After what felt like an eternity Kieran finally cleared his throat. “I hope I didn’t hurt you, sweetheart. And – and I’m so sorry about the lasso...” He sounded genuinely worried and added: “Did you... did you like the things I said? I mean, I absolutely respect women but-“  
“Shush, Kieran” you murmured and nuzzled your face against his neck. “I loved every second of it – didn’t I make that pretty obvious?” Chuckling lightly Kieran agreed with you and whispered: “(Y/n)... Will you go back to camp with me now?” Sighing deeply you hesitated for a moment and you had no idea how much your hesitation made his heart sting in his chest.  
“Why don’t we just run away, you and me?” you finally replied.  
Kieran gave you a weak smile and gently caressed your cheek with his thumb. “I would love to, (y/n), honestly. But you know I am still a wanted man. It... It could be the death of me.” You nodded resignedly as you had already known this would be his answer. Carefully you elevated yourself and looked him deep in the eyes, watching his beautiful, dark brown orbs reflect the moonlight. For a second you though his pupils dilated even wider at the sight of you. 

A genuine smile spread across your face when you said: “I’d go anywhere with you, Kieran, so if you want to go back to camp, I’ll come with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you had fun, leave me a comment and let me know because I LOVE reading comments! <3


End file.
